Cygnus Reika Hyoga (Disney's Star 🌟
'Introduction' Cygnus Reika Hyoga is the the only Cygnus saint of the Goddesses Athena & Hestia ever to become an official hairdresser in a Disney-related education anime show. He is also secretly "married" to his eternal girlfriend Disney Princess Reika Aoki, who is known as the Saint of Athena & Hestia- Cure Beauty . He and Aoki have also adopted Haguromo Lala - known as the Saint of Athena & Hestia Cure Milky. Hyoga also works as a trapeze artist at their Kaleido Stage in Tokyo, Japan . He also helps Lala adjust to her new home and her new room while preparing for their rehearsals for the 1983 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade . Hyoga is also a very strong leader while going into battle . But he then realizes that his eternal virgin adoptive daughter Reika-Haguromo Lala/Cure Milky also shows positive leadership as a very 'Hyoga's Physical Appearance :' Hyoga's hairstyle is blonde and very huge and it is -well-near past his shoulders .He has normal icy -Blue eyes and sometimes wears his casual outfit such as a short sleeved blue summer shirt, black pants, orange leg warmers with black boots . Along with the outfit , he also wears matching blue arm bands on both of his arms . In this second appearance is the original Cygnus saint armor seen in the original series . This one is the "cool blue " version . this is only (I believe -yep) the only original official upgrade of his Cygnus saint armor known as the "Christmas Snow White " version. He also got his Twinkle Imagination after using his attack known as the Twinkle Diamonddust -making Hyoga officially known as the third eternal male character ever to get his Twinkle Imagination. Hyoga's third appearance is every much one of casual outfits . This one here shows him (hmm....that's sort of odd....) Hyoga's signature huge hairstyle tied up in a high ponytail with the ends of his huge hair spread out all over pretty much covering his hair tie with the front sides of his hair and bangs still retained in place (as always) he can also be seen wearing as casual short (with showing sleeves) white t-shirt with a Cygnus and snowflakes on the front and a picture (think that's his mother but he just never shows it ) , wears long pants with snowflakes on it with the Cygnus belt to go with his outfit , sky blue leg warmers and white shoes . But it seems that Hyoga doesn't go out very much so he could be seen at home either helping out his eternal girlfriend Reika Aoki and their adoptive daughter Haguromo -Reika Lala prepare for the holidays (etc.) or Hyoga could actually be seen either going off on Ikki (sometimes) or pretty much doing hair .He also carries his gun and gravity saber around his belt as well . Hyoga 's fourth appearance and to (somewhat top it off as for the introduction) has now again, his high ponytail hairstyle and his original signature huge hairstyle -now accessorized with a white snowy-like headband .This is his second outfit that he wears at the start of the second episode .His third outfit-of course, shows him having his huge blonde hair back down to his regular style -but this time , he is seen wearing a very white and blue headband with a Cygnus symbol on the front with matching light up blue & white Cygnus shoes on them covered with white leg warmers . His fifth appearance is actually a movie exclusive appearance wearing this outfit as described him wearing an African style shirt with a Cygnus and snowflakes with a wind effect on the front . He also wears white shorts completed with a dark blue belt and his Cosmo gun and his gravity saber around his waist on his second belt . He also carries his Gundam summoning gauntlet on his left arm and his Gundam summoning wristband on his right wrist . Hyoga has more outfits coming soon once I finish the work for them . 'Early Life' Reika Hyoga's birth name is Yukigawa Hyoga, who was born on January 23, 1964 at a hospital in Siberia, Russia . Hyoga also has a twin sister as well. She is still alive and well today but her name or cure saint armor hasn't been revealed yet. Hyoga's parents are named Natassia and Ryusuke but both of them were officially killed around the same year. His father got shot (thank God almighty, we're free at last !) . Natassia still lives at the bottom at the bottom of the Siberian sea which both Aoki and Hyoga can visit her at any given time . 3 years later , Hyoga is seen training with the Crystal Saint and Aquarius Camus -in which he finally obtained his Saint Armor but does not get his Twinkle Imagination til the next episode of Disney's Star ��Pretty Cure 2: Amazing Adventures Back Home in Tokyo, Japan and All Over Planet Earth ! -''in which he gets his Twinkle Imagination by saving one of the Aloha Pretty Cure Knights from getting attacked by a cybernetic -zombie like stupid idiot who acts like a pervert . Hyoga teams up with his girlfriend Cure Beauty and their adoptive daughter Cure Milky in order to do the Super Ultra Milky Diamonddust Attack to successfully end the fight . This same attack was also used while they were fighting in Asgard . '''Official Future Appearances in Disney's Pretty Cure All Stars films and TV franchise and Disney's Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure/Disney's Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure 2:Amazing Adventures Back Home in Tokyo, Japan and All Over Planet Earth ��! Hyoga makes his official appearance in the Disney's Pretty Cure All Stars films and TV franchise and now In ''Disney's Star �� Twinkle Pretty Cure and Disney's ��Twinkle Pretty Cure 2:Amazing Adventures Back Home in Tokyo, Japan and All Over Planet Earth ��! '' Hyoga officially makes himself known appearing in the first Disney anime, but is also fully shown in this Disney anime series here. Hyoga , his adoptive daughter Lala and his girlfriend Aoki appears to be helping Zaizen Aoi to quickly overcome her struggle with PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) and she gradually recovers . that same day , he , Aoki and Lala are helping Aoi-chan to buy early Christmas gift wrapping paper at a store in downtown Shinjuku in Tokyo while reminiscing about their happy wonderful time at the Coming of True Peace Festival at the Sanctuary in Greece . 'Events That Happened to us During the Intergalactic War' During the Intergalactic War, Hyoga met Lala while he & his eternal girlfriend Reika Aoki/Cure Beauty were on their way to the corrupt Sanctuary while forced to take part in the battle of the 12 Houses (where The Gold Saints live) and while there, he officially bonds with Lala and starts becoming a true father to her . Milky, Hyoga & Beauty finally run into Aquarius Camus -Hyoga's former sensei . Once the battle began, both him & Camus were both frozen thanks their own Aurora Execution attacks at each other . Thanks to Milky & Beauty's mother & daughter-like bond, Hyoga is released from his ice prison and buried his sensei. . In the earlier battles against Polaris Hilda's goons, Hyoga , Lala & Aoki are fighting against Hagen -one of Hilda's goons -but is quickly overpowered by the unbreakable bond between Hyoga, Milky & Beauty . In the Poseidon arc, Hyoga , Milky & Beauty also defeated one of Poseidon 's goons -using their golden Cosmo energy, they finally managed to defeat him once and for all .On January 27,1983 our eternal Knights of Athena and Hestia went to Berlin, hired a sniper under the guidance of President Reagan -killing Kaiba Seto . But the Cold War is still not over .... 'The Coming of True Peace Festival' Cygnus Hyoga, Cure Beauty and their adoptive daughter Cure Milky are going to have their seats at the rebuilt main dining hall at the Sanctuary in Greece . While arriving there , they are all confronted by Saeba Ryo and Bakura Ryo , who were trying to look underneath their female saint armor but are both defeated by Cygnus Hyoga along with his girlfriend Cure Beauty and their adoptive daughter Cure Milky performing the Super Ultra Milky Diamonddust Attack! And, boy did that send them flying? How about them apples ? When they finally arrived , Phoenix Ikki and his wife Kido Saori (Goddess Athena) arrive at the main entrance hall with their children with the exception of their younger daughter Phoenix -who did not come out t il Hanzou came out first (for some weird reason) . So they finally got the chance to see the 12 Star Princesses from the Star Palace there as well(who were actually attending Togusa and his siblings' coronation ceremony-and boy -that place was packed !) After when his sisters and brother were crowned and knighted, it was finally Togusa's turn to be crowned as (well,instead) he is officially crowned at the guardian and Prince of both planet Earth �� and the Sanctuary. After his speech, they run into Lala's family, who came to visit Earth cause they wanted to quickly visit her new family and that they are happy that Lala has a new place to live with them . Ikki shakes hands with her mother as Lala's brother shed years and quickly apologized for how they have been treating her back home .(Something else dark is going on here since they arrived from Planet Saman to here in Earth and I believe there is ....) Ikki nods his head and forgives him but the festival quickly ends with Cure Milky coming out from behind and clocking everybody on their heads with her 100t hammer . 'Aftermath of the Coming of True Peace Festival -the International Kaleido Stage Hellsing Organization of Tokyo, Japan on Planet Earth �� -New Twinkle Imagination and Allies ! ' Back home at their family residence known as the International Kaleido Stage Hellsing Organization of Tokyo, Japan on Planet Earth ��, Hyoga. is seen getting up very early wearing his messy pajamas, but his adoptive daughter Lala and his girlfriend Aoki are half-sleeping til they are both awakened by the sound of Tokyo 12 TV network (now TV Tokyo) signing on at 4:10 AM in the morning . Hyoga is greeted by the sound of the crazily panicked TV station as the weird morning news came on. (Gee, that's pretty freaky, isn't it?) .And on the breaking news segment shows a jewelry store being robbed by two mysterious women and they are still on the run .The news shocks the rest of us Knights of Athena , bringing Homare, Ikki and Tsubomi over to Shiryu and his girlfriend Akane 's room, in which when three of Athena's knights will have no choice but to quickly go out there and apprehend them before it's too late ! A half hour later, Hyoga (in his casual clothing rather than in his salon work uniform-must be a holiday in Tokyo, I guess ) gives Homare, Ikki and Tsubomi a map to Okinawa . Tsubomi says that wouldn"t Hyoga , Aoki and Lala like to come with them, but Hyoga shakes his head-meaning that it's not a good idea to have one huge incident that could involve everybody else cause of Ikki going alone could get him exposed along with Homare (who's long-lost twin sister is either still out there dead or alive ) and Tsubomi (who's mother also owns both a flower shop and a cake shop as a full time job ) could also be connected to the 2 mysterious thieves . Ikki pats both Homare and Tsubomi on their shoulders lightly -saying that they'll have no choice but to accept it . Hyoga helps Homare, Ikki and Tsubomi prepare for their trip (this isn't good....) But all three have already demanded that will be back home early before dinner but Aoki then suggests that they should back here ASAP. The three Gundam pilots nodded . Sometimes, when he's off from his job (which is the third floor of their residence) , Hyoga can be constantly seem with his girlfriend Aoki and their adoptive daughter Lala at various places:Lala's bedroom (at night �� when they had just finished putting together in some areas) , Dragon Shiryu and his girlfriend Hino Akane 's room (mission alert) and pretty big-time some of their missions (til 1984 and will be plenty more soon.) But over all he can be a bit funny when it comes to saying one thing and then forgets about when trying to get serious during a battle .He spends pretty much his time with his girlfriend Aoki and their adoptive daughter Lala along with the rest of the Knights of Athena at their family residence. 'A Very Unusual Rescue Mission ! Head Over to the Mysterious Cabin in the Woods in the Heart of Okinawa !' After preparing breakfast with his eternal virgin adoptive daughter Reika-Haguromo Lala & his eternal girlfriend Reika Aoki at their kitchen, Hyoga then turns on the TV to hear the 6:00 morning news 'Avoiding Their Very First Clash With Asta and his Mysterious Girlfriend' 'Saving Yamano Van & His Dangerous Family Secret -Hyoga gets his Twinkle Imagination !' 'An Another Amazing Dangerous Rescue Mission Begins ! Head Over to Oahu, Hawaii !' 'Rendezvous With Hanasaki Tsubomi, Phoenix Kido Ikki , Kagayaki Homare, Vanity, Ran (Miraihontas) , Van & Hiro at the Local Naval Shipyard at Pearl Harbor Located in Oahu, Hawaii !' 'Arriving In Honolulu, Hawaii ! Capture the Mysterious Jewel Thieves at an Early Nighttime ��Luau Festival in Honolulu ! ' 'Getting Ready for the First Annual Upcoming International Baking Competition at A Struggling Local Family-Friendly Bakery Business at the Heart of Downtown Shinjuku in Tokyo!' 'The International Baking Competition Finally Heard up ! A Mysterious new Cure Named Yagami Saeko is Finally Here !' 'The International Baking Competition Finals are Heating up ! A Very Harsh Victory & an Embarrassing Moment for Yagami Saeko -Cure Gravity is Born !' '''An Amazing Dangerous Rescue Mission in the Country of Africa ! Journey to the Sahara Desert!' '''Meeting & Bonding With the Two Desert Bandits Known as the Kinomiya Brothers and Their Very Adventurous Twin Sisters Known as Cure Nile & Cure Jewel! 'We Found Them ! Rescue the Healin 'Good Pretty Cure Known as Sawaizumi Chiyu/Cure Fontaine,Hanadera Nodoka/Cure Grace & Bloom Catherine/Cure Forest From Batou's Zombie-like Goons !' 'Losing Both the Healin 'Good Pretty Cure Known as Sawaizumi Chiyu/Cure Fontaine,Hanadera Nodoka/Cure Grace & Bloom Catherine/Cure Forest & Their Elemental Bottles and Then Regaining Them ' ' ' ''' 'Hyoga's Powers and Special Attacks ' Here is an official list of Hyoga's special attacks that he also inherited (like the rest of the Knights of Athena ) as a child before he became eternal . Here is a list of them . '''Diamonddust ''' '''This is actually one of Hyoga's main special attacks . That can only happen when somebody can get on his nerves or mess with Cure Beauty , his adoptive daughter Cure Milky or his friends in any kind of bad way (or etc.) This could actually be a close-range attack no matter how the way it could be done . There is also an upgraded attack where Hyoga, his girlfriend Cure Beauty and their adoptive daughter Cure Milky all held their fists together by using her Star Color Pendant and the Aquarius Princess Pen (which of course , that Hyoga out in his Star Color Cross Pendant that his mother gave him to put around his neck .) say an incantation and yelll out "Super Ultra Milky Diamonddust Beauty Attack !" This second attack is pretty much stronger just like the first but it is more like a far-range than a close range-attack which could save a person in the nick of time Category:Fathers Category:Main Characters Category:Disney's Star�� Twinkle Pretty Cure 2 Category:Light Using Saints of Both Goddesses Athena & Hestia